


Lost & Found

by ForgottenGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenGirl/pseuds/ForgottenGirl
Summary: The blood on my hands was too great of a burden to hold. The tainted taste of ruins on my tongue, too much to bear. And this past of ours, just a broken reminder of all the days that would never come.And I was never meant for you and you were never meant for me. At least not in a world less cruel. But in this world, this world that was hellbent on destroying us? Well that was exactly what we were meant to be. You see, you and I? We were built to collide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts pre series. With just a bit of Baby Sam and Baby Dean... and then it will launch itself to later seasons. Please Enjoy :) 
> 
> P.S. I apologize for typos, errors, etc... Annnd comments, kudos are always welcome xoxo

 

 

 

His eyes were the softest moss green I had ever seen and his nose and cheeks were painted in freckles that made me kind of sort of want to play connect the dots, just so I could have an excuse to touch my fingertips to his skin. He was beautiful. And just beyond his looks and cocky smile that he seemed to love to hide behind, I could tell that in the most awful of ways he was broken. Dean Winchester, boy wonder. The stealer of hearts, and probably girls underwear too. I sighed loudly, pulling my eyes away from his face and back down to the food on my tray. It looked disgusting, cafeteria food was the worst.

 

“Ally.”

 

I lifted my eyes up and offered a smile to my best friend. “Hey.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Something in her tone sounded alarms in my head, but I pushed it away. I didn't like knowing things before I was meant to.

 

I shoveled a spoonful of food into my mouth as I stared at my friend quizzically. “Eating?”

 

“You heard about Colin though, right?” Her eyebrows were knitted together.

 

“What about him?” I forced myself to swallow the bite as a sick feeling bubbled up inside of me.

 

“Oh.”

 

I squinted. “Becca?”

 

Her big brown eyes softened under my stare and I watched her nervously drag her teeth across her bottom lip, I could literally see the gears turning in her head. And I could feel what was coming.

 

“What did you hear about Colin?” I asked with more force than necessary.

 

She sighed. “I thought you heard, and I was surprised you were still here.”

 

I shifted, my eyes scanning the cafeteria hall. I hadn't noticed him earlier. Well, I had been specifically trying NOT to notice him. Colin and I had dated, and then we had not dated. It was simple, people broke up, that's what happened in high school. So maybe this one was rough on him, hell it was rough on me too, but he'd be fine right? Except, now that I was actively looking, I couldn't find him. I couldn't _feel_ him... where was Colin.

 

“Becs? What is it?”

 

A funny thing happens to me in the moments before I am handed grief. You see, my body feels it before it should. It's like time stops to work in the way that it was meant to, and my heart knows before my head does. So when I looked at my friend and I saw the twitch of her lips, my heart told me before her mouth did all that I would ever need to know.

 

“He killed himself, Al.”

 

“No.” I shook my head, jerking up from my seat as I did. “No... no he didn't” Except I knew, without a doubt.. that he did.

 

“Ally.” Becca soothed as she tried to stand from the table to come to me. But I held my hands out for her to stop.

 

“I. I'm gonna.” My bottom lip quivered, and I could feel the blood from my face draining. I could feel my body swaying, I could feel the world crashing beneath me as my vision blurred and my knees gave out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_He was fine. He was okay. He was perfectly whole. I was the ruined one. I was the one with missing parts and aching wounds. So why? Why was he the one to go?_

* * *

 

 

“Shit Ally! Are you okay?” Becca was crouched down beside me, her small round face all pinched up in worry. “Ally?” She called my name again when I refused to answer.

 

The thing was I couldn't. I couldn't force words to come. My mouth refused to work. And all I could see was him. All of him. His happiness, his laugh, his smiling mouth. Colin.

 

“Hey. Sweetheart, you with us?”

 

I shifted, my eyes focusing on the new face in front of me. Dean. Dean Winchester. My eyebrows furrowed together, what was he doing here?

 

“She won't answer me.” Becca whispered softly from his side.

 

Dean nodded, but his gaze never left my face. “Alright. Come on. I got you.”

 

I stiffened against his touch as his fingers wrapped around my arms. I wanted to kick. I wanted to scream as he helped lift me up from the floor. I wanted to at least say... Hey, I'm okay.. don't be ridiculous. I can walk. I can walk. But what I wanted to do and what I could do, seemed to be two entirely different things.

 

I shuffled silently beside him, as he guided me with gentle tugs and pulls, he lead me step by step down the halls, taking me to where I needed to go. His hands were my anchors, they held on when I wanted to float away.

 

“Alright. We're here. Okay?” He turned, his hands pulling me to face him. Our eyes locked and for a moment I could feel all the ways that he was broke. He was just as broken as me, and the knowledge of that felt like a force, pushing me away. “Ally, you hear me?”

 

“Al?” Becca came to stand beside Dean. And seeing her, seeing her face full of sadness, it got to me.

 

“Yeah. I'm.. I can hear you.” I nodded finally, averting my eyes down to the floor and away from the two in front of me.

 

The office was nearly empty, on any other day it would be bustling with school faculty, but apparently on the day of a student's suicide, not the first in under two months by the way, the members of the school board, preferred to remain behind closed doors, hidden from the prying eyes, and the accusations that would surely come.

 

“Miss Wells?” Nora Felt pressed a gentle palm to my shoulder, her pale blue eyes scrutinizing my face. She was our local school counselor, she split her time between the middle school, junior high, and the high school. I'd always found it amusing that her last name had been Felt. Had she chosen this career purposely? Or had it been an odd coincidence that she should be born with a name like Felt? “I was just coming to get you, are you alright?”

 

“I want to go home.” I answered stiffly.

 

Nora nodded. “Of course, but while we wait for your brother to come, why don't you join me in my office, huh?”

 

I furrowed my brows and sucked in my bottom lip. I'd become quite accustomed with her office. After the death of my parents, and the not so smooth transition to my older brother being my custodian, I'd spent many hours, many days with Miss Felt. At first it had been mandatory, a requirement of the state if I was to continue to live with my brother, I had to have a counselor. But then it turned into something else, it had become a choice to continue seeing Miss Felt. For somehow, she'd become my life line, she often felt like the only thing holding me tethered in place.

 

“Come on sweetie.” Her voice was soft, just a whisper loud enough for me to hear.

* * *

 

 

“Alison?”

 

I shifted my stare from the bookshelf to Nora. “Yeah?”

 

“You couldn't have known.”

 

I winced. “I should have.” She didn't know my secret though, if she would have known, she never would've said such a thing to me.

 

Nora shook her head lightly. “No sweetie. This, this is something you cannot blame yourself for. What Colin was going through, that was his.. and it wouldn't be fair to him to lessen that by making it your own.”

 

“But whatever he was going through. That was MY fault Nora.” I slumped back into the chair and chomped down on my lip hard, forcing away the tears that threatened to come. “He did this because of me.” Because I'd broken his heart, and then tuned him out so I couldn't even feel his hurt.

 

“Alison. No.”

 

I twitched under her stare. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be hashing out all of the reasons why according to her I shouldn't feel responsible. Because no matter what she said... it wouldn't change the fact that I was. Maybe it wasn't fair, maybe it was just another mark that I shouldn't have had to carry, but that didn't change anything. Because life wasn't fair, and Colin was dead, and in the end I was just as much to blame as the gun he used to pull the trigger.

 

“Miss Felt?” Nora and I both turned to glance at the door. Mr. Porter smiled softly, his eyes darting between both myself and Miss Felt.

 

“Mr. Porter?” Nora smiled.

 

“I'm sorry to intrude, but Miss Well's brother is here.”

 

“Oh. Alright. Well thank you.”

 

He ducked his head back out and closed the door after himself.

 

“Wells?”

 

“Hmm?” I twisted back around to face Nora. “Yes?”

 

“You're going to be okay. You understand? Life isn't always this way. Alright?”

 

I nodded once before standing. “Right.” I didn't want to be there..

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“Al, I'm sorry kid.”

 

I shifted in my seat. My eyes flicking to the passenger side mirror. I could swear there had been a black car trailing behind us since we had left school. It was loud enough at least that I was certain I had heard it the entire time.

 

“Al? You gonna be okay?”

 

I tilted my chin up to glance at my brother. He was tall with shaggy brown hair, a thin build and despite being young, tired old bones carried his weight. He was twenty, and he'd busted his ass to take custody of me, and for that I loved him more than he would ever know. “I'll be okay Brian.” I offered him a weak smile, because I knew no matter what the truth, he needed to hear that I'd be fine. We'd both been through so much, and he deserved a break dammit.

 

“Alright. That's.. that's good.”

 

I hummed in response before turning my attention back to the side mirror. That damn car was still there. Were we really being followed? I glanced over to Brian, he was busy tapping out the rhythm of the music from the radio onto his steering wheel with his thumbs. He was obviously oblivious to anything around him, he most definitely would not have noticed the car, so there was no point in telling him about it. I narrowed my eyes to slits as I tried to strain to see the driver. I could just almost see their face.

 

“Hey. You think pizza would be okay tonight?”

 

“Huh?” I twisted in my seat.

 

Brian frowned as he reached over to turn the music down. “Pizza?”

 

“Oh.” I nodded. “Sure. That sounds fine.”

 

“Good. Good.” He cleared his throat and with nothing else to add, he turned the music back up.

 

I shook my head, turning back to catch another peek at the car. Except, it was gone. Where did it go? I craned my neck to look behind us. But it wasn't there, it was like it had never been there at all, I sighed. Maybe I was paranoid.

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as the car pulled into the drive, before my brother had even managed to put it into park, I flung my car door open.

  
“Al! Just wait.”

 

I stepped out, pulling my backpack with me as I went. “I'm just.. going inside Brian. It's fine.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed together. “Fine. Just. If you need to talk.. okay?”

 

“Thanks.” I mumbled, slamming the door behind me, before running up the porch steps and into the house. I tossed my bag on the floor and bolted down the hall. Second door on the left and I was home and finally able to breathe.

 

I flopped belly first onto my bed and smothered my face into my pillow. The coolness of it soothed me, the quiet of the room though, it unnerved me. See, I was used to the loudness of life, and in the silence I couldn't help but think and really, I didn't want to think. I listened as my brother shuffled into the house and I held my breath when he paused, lingering in front of my door. Just go just go. I closed my eyes and didn't let the air from my lungs out until I finally heard his feet continue onward to his own room. Once he was gone I rolled over onto my back, before pushing myself up and reaching a hand down between the mattress and box spring. There I felt it, crumpled and hidden, exactly where I had left it.

 

My fingers traced over the swooping of the letters. She always had beautiful handwriting. Tears prickled my eyes and my chest heaved, I was fighting another sob. I would win. I would win. I sucked in a breath of air and read over her words for the first time in months. My mother's final gift, words of wisdom, I'm sure she never imagined I'd cling to. For my fifteenth birthday my mom and dad had decided a letter and sending me away to camp was the perfect gift to give to me. At the time I had hated it. I'd scoffed, rolled my eyes. And then while I was away, they had died. So I clung to that letter, as if their very lives were left there on that paper.

 

“Ally?”

 

“What?” I jumped while snapping my fingers closed around the paper and tucking into my sweatshirt pocket as quickly as I could.

 

“Um.” Brian frowned down at me, obviously confused by my panic. “There's a kid out front.”

 

“A kid?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly and leaned his body against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest as he did. “Kinda short, arrogant looking bastard if you ask me.”

 

I squinted up at him. “Um. .Did you catch a name?”

 

“Said it was Dean.”

 

“Dean?” My chest tightened and my breath caught. Why the hell would he be here? How the hell did he even know where I lived? “Well, what is he doing here?”

 

Brian shrugged. “I don't know. Why would I know that?”

 

I scoffed. “Well aren't you supposed to be playing the part of the big scary brother? You could have just asked!” I half hissed as I came to stand in front of him.

 

Brian rolled his eyes as he straightened. He was tall. 6'4 and he towered over me. “I don't have to play the part, Al. I am the _big_ scary brother” 

 

I made a face.

 

Brian smiled, a real genuine smile, and for a minute at the sight of it, I almost forgot how much everything was supposed to hurt. But just as quickly as it came, it left. Brian's smile faltered and his eyes softened as he leaned down, bringing his face close to my own. “Look, if you want I'll tell the kid to kick rocks.”

 

I bit my lip, my eyes flicking to the door behind Brian. “No. It's fine. I'm fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah Brian I'm sure.” I tried to keep the bite from my tone, but from the look on his face, I didn't do that great of a job. I closed my eyes. “Sorry.” He was the last person I wanted to hurt.

 

Brian shrugged as if it were nothing before pulling open my bedroom door and slipping out. Dammit. I grumbled to myself before following behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

_Maybe. Maybe if I'd known then what I know now. Maybe I could have changed it all. Or maybe instead it all still would have been, and I'd just be the girl wishing she never would have known._

* * *

 

 

 

He was fidgeting in place, in his too large of a leather jacket, and a part of me enjoyed how uncomfortable he must have been. How long had he been waiting anyway? It couldn't have been too long?

 

As I finally rounded the corner from the hallway and came into view, I couldn't help but notice the flash of relief that washed across his face at the sight of me. But why did this boy care at all? I narrowed my eyes, taking my time to make it across the room. He straightened, tugging at the jacket as he did. And then his green eyes widened as they stared just beyond me. I frowned before glancing back. Brian. Oh. I pursed my lips, turning back to look at Dean. Was my brother really that scary? I shrugged. I should put the kid out of his misery.

 

I twisted around to shoot Brian a look. “What are you doing, stop it..” I hissed, just low enough so he could only hear.

 

Brian smirked. “What?” His eyes lit up with amusement. “I'm not doing anything!”

 

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I did. “Right...” I turned back around, eyeing Dean briefly before looking back at Brian. “I'll be right back. Okay?”

 

Brian flicked his eyes from my face to Dean's before folding his arms across his chest and giving me one stern nod. I almost laughed at his impersonation of a _scary big_ brother, but... from the paled look on Dean's face, it must not have been that bad after all.

 

“Come on.” I nodded to the door as I stepped past Dean. He threw one wary glance over his shoulder to my brother before following after me.

 

The day was quickly fading, the sun was just barely visible over the horizon, and the wind was picking up, blowing my long blond hair in every other direction. Ordinarily I hated winter time around here. The day never seemed to last long enough, but right now, the weather seemed to suit my mood just fine.

 

I huffed as I plopped myself down on the old swing-set in my front yard. It had been the previous owners, and they'd decided it was just too much effort to take it with them. So, finders keepers. Ta-da.

 

“How are you doin?” Dean was the first to break the silence.

 

I raised an eyebrow while I toed the dirt beneath me, lightly pushing myself back and forth on the swing. Was he really asking me how I was doing? “What do you want Dean?” I lifted my face up to look at him.

 

His green eyes look startled by my direct approach. But I didn't care. “Um.”

 

I sighed, shifting my gaze from Dean to just behind him, freezing as I noticed for the first time the shiny black car parked at the curb. “Were you following us earlier?” I flicked my eyes back to Dean.

 

“What?” He blinked down at me, shifting on his feet. “No.” He shook his head.

 

“That car followed us all the way from the school!” I pointed an accusing finger at the beast behind him.

 

Dean turned slowly, his eyes traveling over the car before finally turning back to me. “Are you sure?”

 

I narrowed my eyes. “Yeah. I'm sure.” There weren't many cars like that in a small town like this. In fact until the Winchester's rolled into town, I was pretty sure there weren't any.

 

He licked his lips frowning as he did. “I don't know Alison, maybe you just think you saw that car.”

 

A strangled cry of frustration escaped my lips. “Unbelievable.”

 

Dean lowered his eyes from my face, sighing as he did. “I was worried. Wanted to check on you.”

 

“You wanted to check on me? And you thought stalking was the way to do it?”

 

He lifted his eyes back up to mine. “No. I mean. I didn't know where you lived. I just. I'm sorry if it freaked you out.”

 

I nodded, sucked in my bottom lip and turned my face up to the sky. The first few stars of the night were starting to show. I wanted to be mad, I wanted to tell Dean Winchester to leave and never look back. But I couldn't force my lips to form those words. “It's fine. I'm fine Dean.” I finally offered. 

 

He studied me before taking two cautious steps closer. And just like two magnets, both pushing at each other. It was as if I could feel him. Feel him just a little too close. I pulled my eyes away from the sky to watch him. Did he feel it too?

 

“When did you get to talk to him last?” 

 

I inhaled, surprised by the sudden question. “What?”

 

Dean winced, taking a small step backward. Maybe he could feel the push of us being too close together after all. “I mean. Colin.”

 

My heart hurt at the mention of his name. “Yeah. Dean. I knew who you met.”

 

He nodded, his mouth opening and closing. He was searching for words. “I'm sorry.” He sighed. “Did he, was he acting strange, anything that would have let you know?” 

 

I frowned. Did he blame me too? “Dean-” I froze, mouth half open as a shot rang out through the air, like a car backfiring, but there were no vehicles around. I stood, pushing the swing out and away from my body, at the same moment that Dean ran toward me. His fingers wrapped around my arms as he tugged me to him. My breath caught and my heart hitched. “What was that?” I stammered.

 

“You uh. You wait here.” Dean half whispered, his eyes scanning behind us. 

 

I frowned. Did he think that was a gun? Was that a gun? I twisted around, tearing my arm from his grasp. “Did that come from my house?” My heart picked up speed and my mouth went dry. “BRIAN!” 

 

“Wait!” Dean's arms snaked out and wrapped around my waist, lifting me up off the ground just as I was about to run. “Alison.” His mouth was pressed against my neck, whispering my name as I struggled to break free, my feet kicking wildly. 

 

“Let me go! Let me go Dean. DEAN!” 

 

“Stop. Stop!” He was struggling to hold me in place, he might have been bigger, but not by much, and panic was starting to win out, he couldn't hold me forever. 

 

I shoved hard, prying my nails into his flesh as I did. He yelped, loosening his grip just enough, so that I was able to wiggle and kick. The force of it knocked him back, causing him to stumble. My heart hammered against my chest as I broke free and raced to the house.. . 

 

“Alison!” Dean's voice roared just behind me. “Alison Stop!”

 

I threw open the door, my eyes locked on Brian. He was sprawled out across the floor his eyes open, but unseeing, his fingers loosely wrapped around a gun. A gun I had no idea we owned.. A gutted cry wrenched itself from my body. No. No. “Brain. Oh.” I stood frozen, a shaky hand held to my mouth. My stomach clenched and just as Dean made it to me, I vomited. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I crumbled to the floor, leaning heavily against the door frame, Dean's right leg pressed against my side, holding me up. The world was buzzing around me, words swirling through the air. Dean was on the phone, talking to someone... but I couldn't understand who, or what he was saying. I couldn't. My eyes trained on the spot just behind Brian. Blood. His blood. Why? Hot tears scorched my cheeks as they fell. 

“Alison?” Dean had knelt down, bringing his face only inches from my own. “I'll be right back. I'll only be gone one second, Okay?” 

I twisted around to look at him. His cool green eyes shown bright with sympathy, and something else. Something I couldn't quite grasp. Understanding? I nodded slowly, feeling the heat of his leg vanish from my body as he pulled away. 

I watched him run into the house, and just like he said, he was only gone a second, before he was back. His hands shook as he dragged me from the door frame to the porch. I stared puzzled as his fingers worked at the salt container which he must have grabbed from the kitchen. What was he doing? He sighed with relief as he finally managed to pry it open, an audible gasp escaped my lips as he began dumping it around us, forming a circle. He nodded when he finished, seemingly satisfied with his work before crouching down beside me. 

“My dad's coming. Okay?” 

I frowned. Shouldn't the police be coming? An ambulance? “Your dad?” 

He nodded at me before shifting on his heels, his eyes scanning out around us. Did he see something? What could he even see? My brother was dead, and by his own hand. Why did Dean seem so worried that something was coming for us? There was nothing. 

“Dean?” My voice was hoarse.

His eyes snapped back to me. “Yeah?” 

“My brothers dead.” It was a question, it was a statement all at once.

His lips formed a tight line as he frowned. I couldn't understand it though. My brother wasn't broken. No. I was. I was the broken thing. Colin wasn't broken. Me! And I'd spent so much time beside both of them... my eyes snapped shut. How did I miss it? HOW? 

“Alison?” Dean's voice was soft. “Hey. Look at me.” 

I shook my head. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to feel him. Finally my eyes fluttered open. Dean had inched himself closer, his fingertips gently tucked a loose strand of hair from my face to behind my ear. He was broken. HE was the broken one, yet here he was staring back at me, with gaping wounds and the will to somehow live. Why? 

Dean frowned. Great. Was he broken and capable of reading my mind? “What?” My voice cracked.

“You're gonna be okay.” 

I flinched from his touch as he tried to cup my face. He was ruined, trying to fix me. HA! He didn't know that I could feel every part of him destined to fall.

I had always thought it was my gift, my calling. A talent meant to save those that were damned. But I had begun to hide away from it. Finding that carrying the pain of all those around me was far too great of a burden. So that was why. That was how I had failed both Colin and my brother, because for the last three years I'd purposely learned to ignore the broken inside of people. Or maybe I hadn't learned to ignore it exactly, but I had learned to not do a thing about it at least. So not feeling it for Colin? For Brian? That was my fault, that would always be my fault. 

My eyes flicked from Dean's face to the road. A new truck was pulling into the drive, its lights flashing across the lawn, lighting up the world around me. I hadn't realized how dark it had gotten. How long had we been sitting here in a circle of salt, waiting? Waiting for what? 

“Dean!” A rough voice called out as the drivers door to the truck opened. A dark haired man with a stern face came into view. His eyes were brooding, worried, and with him he carried a gun. A gun? My breath hitched. 

“Dad. Over here!” Dean stood, waving his arms as he did. 

My stomach tightened as the man, Dean's father came closer. I struggled to swallow down the knots forming in my gut. If Dean was broken, then it was surely because of the man standing in front of us. Could it be passed down? Hereditary? Passed from father to son? It was like a brick wall, being slammed into my chest. Feeling all the pieces of that man, crumbling just beneath the surface. 

Broken.

“Dean get her out of here.” His eyes darted from my face to Dean's. 

“But Dad... I can help.” 

The man shook his head. “Dammit son. I said go. Now go.” 

Dean sighed before shaking his head and then finally grabbing for me. “But.” I tried to protest as Dean's cool fingers wrapped around my wrist and he tugged me up to my feet. 

“Get to your brother, make sure he's safe.” 

Dean blinked at his father before nodding once and pulling me behind him to the black car. Dean had a brother? I stared at the back of his head as he lead the way. 

The car rumbled to life, vibrating through me, startling me. I flinched. My fingers tightened on the seat.

Dean was angry beside me. I could feel it radiating from his skin. It made me want to claw my way out, but it also made me want to shove my own anger back at him. He was angry? HA! I was angry! I was lost. I was... “Dean?” I half stammered. “Dean!” 

He slammed on the breaks, his right arm shooting out to press against my chest, to help keep me from flying through the windshield. “Hold on.” He growled, throwing the car into reverse. 

“What... what is that?” I blinked. It was a girl... it was an image of a girl? Static, black and white, flickering in the middle of the road. I screamed as she vanished and then reappeared directly in front of the car. Her ghost like hands gripped the hood, somehow holding us in place. The tires screamed against the pavement as they tried to pull away. “Dean? DEAN!” 

“Dammit!” He yelled, slamming his hands against the steering wheel in frustration. 

Her eyes were black, so black and her skin so faded and ruined. She wasn't real, but somehow she looked familiar... I shook my head, trying to make the image of her go away. But she was still there, staring daggers at Dean. I twisted to look at him. He'd gone wide eyed staring back at her. His jaw had gone slack, and he seemed lost in a trance. 

“Dean?” 

Finally his eyes fluttered shut and slowly he released his grip on the steering wheel. He twisted, grabbing something from the back. I frowned, watching as he pulled out a knife. The silver blade caught the moon and reflected it back at me as he turned it over in his hand.

“Dean?” I raised my voice in question. He flicked his eyes over to me briefly before rolling up his sleeve and exposing his wrist. “What are you doing?” 

He turned his eyes to me once more before pressing the knife to his skin. I screamed, smacking the blade from his hand once I realized what he was about to do. “DEAN? Look at me?” I flicked my eyes back to the road, the girl was still there. “DEAN!” I screamed at his face, but if he heard me, he showed no signs of it. Instead he tried shoving me, tried reaching for the blade again. “STOP! Please. Dean just stop?”

I bit my lip before reaching my hand out to Dean's face. I had to stop him. My eyes closed as I concentrated. As my finger grazed his flesh I hit him with every ounce of pain that I had ever collected. It rushed through me, collecting speed before leaving my fingertips and making contact with his skin. His eyes rolled back and his body seized. “I'm so sorry.” I whispered as he slumped forward, a small sigh escaping his mouth. I twisted to look at the girl again, but she was gone. 

I molded my body around his, my fingers grabbing and searching. Finally I pulled the phone from his pocket, grunting as I did. My breath caught in my throat as I scrolled through his contacts, finally landing on “dad”. It seemed like the line rang forever before a voice finally picked up. 

“Dean?” 

“No?” 

A pause. “Is Dean with you?” 

“Yes.” I nodded, though he couldn't see that.

“Is everything okay?”

I shook my head, again he couldn't see that. “No.” 

“Where are you?” His voice was short, snappy.

I inhaled sharply at his tone. “We only made it a few blocks away.” I turned around, my eyes scanning the road behind us. If I squinted I could just make out the lights to my house. 

“I'm coming to you.” 

I nodded before flipping the phone closed and holding it tightly on my lap. My eyes flicked over to Dean. He was breathing, but he wasn't going to be awake any time soon. I'd never done that to anyone before. Once when I was seven, I had accidentally given a little bit of pain to my best friend Becca, and it had knocked her out cold for a good five minutes. It had felt like an eternity, but if that had only been a tiny taste, what would all of it do to someone? I sucked in my lower lip and worried it between my teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

I kept my eyes trained on the road around us while I waited. The surprise of the sudden appearance of the black truck squealing to a stop beside us forced me to jump. How was it even possible for someone to get here so fast? I'd just literally called him.. I blinked as Dean's father jumped down from the drivers seat and ran to us. He threw Dean's door open, and offered me a single angry glare before directing all of his attention to his son. 

“Dean!?” His hands reached out, gripping Dean tightly by the shoulders. “What happened?” He growled at me, never taking his eyes from his son.

“Um.” Me. I happened. I shook my head. “There was a girl in the road. But.” I swallowed. “I don't... I don't know.”

I inhaled sharply, wincing as Dean's dad drew back his hand before smacking it hard across Dean's face. “Wake Up!” He demanded. 

I shifted in the seat, trying to lean forward and catch the man's attention. “I don't think he's going to wake up... Mr. Winchester?”

His father snapped his eyes up to my face, stealing my breath. “Did she do something to him?” 

“Um..” 

“The girl! Did she do something to him?” 

I shrunk away from his raised voice, my eyes wide. “I don't know. Listen. I don't know.” 

He scratched an angry mark across his forehead. He was worried. He was damn angry, but more than that, he was worried. My eyes darted between father and son. I wished I could will him awake. Just wake up Dean. Wake up. 

“Shit.” He mumbled, his eyes softening as he stared at Dean's peaceful face. “Listen. You know where the Saint Tanner Hotel is?” 

“What?” I furrowed my brows. “Yeah. I know.” 

He nodded. “Room 203. Alright. You get there, you get in that room, you salt the doors, the windows... and you don't come out. You understand?” 

Slowly I shook my head. No. I didn't. 

“Listen? Do you understand Dammit?” 

I jumped at his raised voice, panic seizing him from the inside out. “Yeah. Yeah.” I stammered.

He nodded. “Good.”

I waited while he lifted Dean up, pulling him into his arms. There, despite the size of Dean, he looked like a child. A child held within his fathers arms. I held my breath as he propped Dean up gently in the back. Watched him as he ran a gentle hand across Dean's face, a touch I was sure never really happened while Dean was ever awake. 

“Alright. Saint Tanner. 203. Get there, wake Dean up.. drag him in the room.. I don't care what you have to do. And then you salt the damn windows, you salt the door.. and you don't come out. Got it?” 

I shifted in my seat, staring, puzzled. I didn't understand. 

“Dammit? You hear me? You need to get there now!” 

“Okay. Okay.” I jerked my body to the drivers seat. My feet barely reached the pedals. But I was going. I was going. I shifted into drive and I peeled away from Dean's father without a second glance back. 

 

I threw my body against the door, and pounded a fist wildly against it. I could hear shuffling feet on the other side. “HEY! Let me in.” I screamed, half out of breath. 

The door creaked open, but just barely. Soft hazel eyes stared up at me. Just a boy. Maybe twelve, waiting for me on the other side. “I'm sorry, ma'am... did you need help?” 

My forehead creased. How the hell was I getting Dean inside. This little kid wasn't going to be able to help me. “I … Mr. Winchester told me to come here. I think I have your brother in the back seat.” 

The door closed suddenly. I could hear the chain lock being slid open, before the door opened again, this time wide enough so I could see inside the room. “Dean?” Is he okay?” 

I licked my lips and nodded. “Yeah. Just, he's knocked out.” 

The boy nodded, his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at the black car idling in the parking lot. “My dad sent you?” 

I nodded. “Yeah. Come on. I'll need your help getting Dean in.” 

I pulled the key from the ignition and shoved it in my pocket. Freezing as I felt the paper from earlier still there. My letter from my mother. I swallowed down the memories that it brought. Just a short few hours ago, my whole world had been so very different. I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts. 

“Alright. You think you can grab his feet?” 

The boy shifted, a determined look settling on his face. “Yeah.”

I nodded, as I reached into the back seat. My arms looped themselves under Dean's armpits and I tugged. I swayed under the weight of him. Gasping as he almost slipped from my grip. The boy watched and waited, until Dean's feet dropped from the backseat of the car to the ground before dutifully bending and picking up his brothers legs. 

We both grunted and groaned as we struggled to carry him the ten measly feet from the car to the hotel. “Okay. Okay good.” I breathed heavily as we made it into the room. “Just... right here.” I loosened my grip, allowing Dean to slide to the floor with a loud thump. I winced a little. “Oops.” 

The boy gawked at me for a moment before shrugging and dropping down Dean's legs with an unceremonious thump as well. “He'll be okay.”

I stared from Dean to the boy, nodding once. We were going to be okay. My eyes flicked to the still open hotel door as I suddenly remembered the rest of Mr. Winchesters instructions. “Hey. You have salt?” 

The boy's eyes widened. “Yeah.” 

“Okay.” I chewed my lip, feeling slightly insane at what I'd have to say next. “I need it to put around the windows and door?” 

The boy moved quickly. Darting from where he stood to the back of the room in a matter of seconds. I watched in awe as he tugged out a duffel bag and pulled from it several containers full of salt. “Here.” he shoved one at me. 

We worked in silence. I made a thick lines with the salt from one edge of the window to the next, And then again in front of the door. Also in the back, I stood on the counter to do the same to the tiny window near the ceiling that hovered above the bathroom. The boy busied himself with filling the cracks that I had missed, and by the time we were done. I felt crazy. Crazy and also acutely aware that I was in a room with two boys, two boys who were equally as broken as me. 

My senses were on overdrive. Blame it from the night I'd had. Blame it on the fact that for the first time in years I'd expelled pain onto another rather than collecting it all for myself. Whatever it was. I was having an impossible time being so close to either of them. My skin ached as if it were on fire. On fire and burning me alive.

“Are you okay?” 

I shifted, my eyes finding the boy in front of me. “Yeah. I think.” I frowned. 

“I'm Sam.” 

I stared at his freckled face, and light brown hair. “Alison.” 

He nodded, like that had been the name he had expected me to say. “Are you hungry?” 

I blinked as tears welled up inside of me. “No. Sam I'm not hungry.” 

He nodded again, shifting to sit beside me on the bed. “Me either.” 

I smiled at the amount of calm Sam was physically trying to project, and there we remained in silence, waiting for whatever would come. Waiting for Mr. Winchester to burst through the door, for Dean to wake up, for all of it to just be a dream...


	5. Chapter 5

I jerked my feet up from the floor as Dean scrambled to sit upright. He held a hand to his head, wincing as he did, and I felt a pang of guilt at his obvious pain. It hit me square in the chest. 

“Dean!” Sam was down by his big brother's side faster than I could move to set my feet back down. 

“Heya. Sammy.” His eyes flitted over his baby brother's face for a moment before seeking mine. “Alison?” He blinked a few times. “What happened?” 

“She brought you here. Dad sent her. You were out cold.” 

Dean frowned down at his brother. “How long was I out?” 

“Almost two hours.” I answered, pulling the attention of both boys to myself, and suddenly wishing I hadn't. I wanted to hide away from the weight of their stares. Too heavy, both of them.. too heavy. 

“You hear from dad?” Dean shifted his stare from me back to Sam. 

Sam shook his head, and there I felt another ounce of pain add itself to my collection. 

“Alright. That's alright Sam.” Dean grunted as he stood slowly, stretching as he did. For a seventeen year old he carried himself in ways that let me know he too had old tired bones just like my brother. I frowned. Brian. My eyes darted up to Dean's face. A million questions, I had so many questions. And as if he could sense them he shifted his eyes to me. “Are you okay?” 

I sucked in my lower lip, and offered one small shake of my head. He nodded before coming to sit down beside me, causing the bed to dip under his weight. Sam stared between the two of us before deciding to sit on the second bed, the one closest to the window. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tilted my face up to the ceiling. Were there angels watching over us? If there were, they were doing a piss poor job!

“Hey.” 

I shifted my eyes from the ceiling back down to look at Dean. The color of moss green stared back at me. “What the hell happened Dean? What happened?” 

He nodded sucking in a breath of air before diving into the most unbelievable story. Except. It was believable, I believed every bit of it. 

“Audrey Tanner?” I said the name out loud, feeling the weight of it on my lips. 

Dean winced as if it pained him to hear me say it. “Yeah.” 

I nodded. “She was a few years ahead of me. She was the first suicide we'd had in forever in this small town.” 

“Yeah.” 

I'd felt her pain all those years ago. We'd crossed paths in the hallway, my freshmen year and I had been hit so hard with all of the ways that she was not whole that I had ran. A shudder of shame rushed through me. This was my fault. All my fault. If I had just done what I knew I could have, she'd be here. She'd be here and not as some vengeful spirit. Brian. Colin. They'd be here too. 

“I'm sorry Alison. We tried.” 

“What?” I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts. 

Dean swallowed hard as he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it gently before finally letting his hand drop to his lap. “My dad burned her bones last week. And we thought it was over. But then Colin..”

I shifted. And Brian. My eyes fluttered shut. Suicides out of no where. Four now in less than six months. I'd been watching them drop all around me and I hadn't been able to understand it, but now it all made sense.. except why now, why had Audrey come back to commit these acts now?

“If you burned her bones, why was she still here? Why now?” 

Dean shifted. “Its gotta be something else holding her here. Don't worry though, my dad will find it.” He nodded as if he had all the faith in the world that his father could and would fix everything. Except he couldn't fix everything... he couldn't bring Colin or Brian back.

I jumped as the door was thrown open, my eyes flying to the man standing just beyond it. His shoulders were slumped, and he held a clamped hand to his wrist. “Come on. We gotta go.” His voice rumbled through me. 

“Dad?” Dean stiffened beside me and I could feel panic building up inside my chest... Building to the point that I thought I'd suffocate.. 

“It's done. Dean, Sam let's load up.” His voice was stern, this was not a negotiation. 

My eyes darted from Dean's face to Sam's. They were leaving. Leaving now? But what about me? What about my world that was now upside down and inside out? 

Dean's eyes traveled over my face, and written there on his own I could see all of the grief and sorrow he carried there. Broken. I blinked as I lifted my fingers to touch his cheek, they ached just like they had the few times that I had done this before. At first they tingled just at the tips before turning to a burn that traveled up into my hand and then down through my arm, to my chest, to the place in my heart where I carried everything.. His eyes widened for the briefest of moments as I swallowed up his pieces. They would be mine now. Dean Winchester would not be broken. Not today at least. I swayed under the new weight of my new burden. His sadness belonged to me now. Mine. 

Dean straightened, his face more serene than I had ever seen it. “Um.” He stumbled for words, confusion written in his eyes for the shortest of seconds before his father called to him, snapping him out of it. “Dad!” He answered, suddenly standing from the bed. My body felt cold where it had once been warm, his touch was gone. 

“We have to go right now?” Sam's voice was small.

I struggled to turn my attention to him. He was frowning, obviously he did not approve. He was kind. I wished I could take his troubles too. I shifted my hand out, reaching for him. Sam turned slightly, his eyes taking me in curiously before turning back to his father. 

“Sammy, get your bag and get in the truck. Dean you take the car. You follow behind. You hear me both?” 

I swayed and my eyelids drooped. I was so tired now. So tired. 

“Alison?” 

“Hmm?” I squinted up at the boy in front of me. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Oh?” I strained to see his face. I just wanted to see his face. But my vision was failing me under the weight of all those new broken pieces inside of me. 

“You're gonna be okay... ” 

Too heavy. It was all too heavy. I allowed strong hands to guide me to my side. I felt the tug of a blanket, I felt it being placed over my body. I wanted to tell him. Tell him not to go. I struggled to sit back up. 

“Hey. It's okay. You've been through so much, just close your eyes for now. It's okay. The cops will be here soon. Alright?” 

I wanted to shake my head. To tell him no. It wasn't okay. The bed dipped just before I felt the softest touch of lips to my forehead followed by the murmuring words of apologies, and then the touch was gone.

Gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I brushed my hair from my face, tugging it up and into a tight bun. The sun would be the death of me today. I glared up at the sky, wishing that I could catch a taste of winter instead of this blistering summer heat. There had been a time when I had once loved summer. That time was not now. 

I grunted as I shoveled another pile of dirt to the side. Smiling as the blade knocked into something solid just below the surface. Finally! I drew in a deep breath as I lifted the shovel and slammed it back down. There was a satisfying snap of the wood beneath my feet as the blade hit. I wedged the blade into the crack I had just created, and pressed until the wood gave out. Good. I tossed pieces and shards of the coffin to the side, exposing the remains that were still on the inside. I threw the shovel out to the ground above me before jumping and pulling myself from the hole that I'd been digging for the last two hours. 

I just needed to light this bitch and... I froze. There was a sudden stab of pain at my core, a pain that did not belong to me. I was not alone. I twisted around, my eyes searching. “Fuck!” I yelled as my body was lifted without warning and tossed through the air. I cried out as my back slammed into a tree, knocking the breath from my lungs. “God.” I gasped as I struggled against the invisible weight atop of me. “Come on Lindsay let's talk about this!” I called out. Where was the crazy bitch anyway? 

I narrowed my eyes as her image flickered in front of me. Her long wavy hair hung loosely in front of her face, her bright blue eyes stared through me. “You don't understand.” Her voice was hollow. Whoever she had been before was not who she was now. 

I nodded. “Tell me then. Lindsay. Help me understand.” I shifted as the weight that had been pressing me against the tree loosened its hold just the tiniest bit. 

She shook her head and I flinched as she vanished only to appear again, this time inches from my face. Her hand stretched out, before it slammed into my chest. “FUCK!” Pain rushed through me, burning me, blinding me. “Lindsay.” I shook my head as my vision turned spotty. Had to stay awake. Had to. She smiled down at me and I had the funniest thought that her face would be the last that I'd ever see. 

“No talking now.” Her voice was numbingly cold. 

I needed to... think. I couldn't think. “Lindsay.” I croaked out again, but my chest was on fire, and the little bit of consciousness that I was clinging to, was quickly leaving me.

I stretched my own hand out, my fingers grasping for anything to hold on to. Anything. She screamed as I managed to make contact, my bracelet must have touched her. I inhaled sharply as her hand suddenly disappeared from my chest. She stared at me baffled by the pain she must have felt. I swallowed, collecting myself before swinging my arm out and through her body. She flickered, screaming again as she vanished, leaving behind a trail of sparks and ash. 

“Thank god.” I sighed against the sudden release, my body slumping to the ground beneath me. I scrambled to my feet, racing for my bag that was still propped up next to her grave. She wouldn't be gone long, so I needed to hurry.

I squirted more than what was necessary of lighter fluid on top of her bones before my shaky fingers lit the match and dropped it down. My chest heaved out the breath of air I'd been holding as I watched the fire ignite. “Fuck you Lindsay.” I let myself collapse to the ground as the flames licked at her bones. “Good riddance.” 

The tell-tale sign of another's presence jabbed me in the gut and I shifted. No! I was equal parts frustrated and worried... I really didn't want to deal with another damn spirit. But had I missed one? It was possible. My tongue darted out to lick my lips as I reached for my bag. The iron bracelet on my wrist was nice and all, but the actual iron poker inside my bag was much better at keeping the spirits from getting too close. 

“Drop it.” 

I furrowed my brows. Was that a cop? My fingers hovered over my bag as I scanned the treeline. “It's not what it looks like.” I flicked my eyes to the burning grave site behind me. Okay. So it was. But fuck! The cops? Really, what were the cops doing here already!

“Drop your bag.” The voice was stern, rough... and a tiny bit familiar. 

“Okay. Okay!” I held my hands up as my eyes continued to search the trees for any movement. “Listen. It was um, burning when I got here.” Ugh. I winced at my terrible lie. 

“And what are you doing here?” 

My eyes widened as a figure finally emerged. That was not cop, though he held a gun. I narrowed my eyes, which he had aimed directly at me. “What are you doing here?” I threw his own question back at him.

The man lifted a brow before finally lowering his weapon and offering a shrug. His eyes were flicking back and forth between my face and the grave behind me. “You alone? You do this on your own?” 

Panic hit me full force. Was he a hunter? I'd bumped into a few of those from time to time. Was he a psycho? I had also bumped into some of those... neither were fun. Lie. “No. I'm not alone.” 

He frowned at me before nodding. “So you got it all covered then huh?” He glanced around. “That's good.” 

“Yeah.” I shifted up to my feet. The weight of him was painful. Broken. I shook my head I needed to get away. I kept my eyes trained on him as I bent to scoop up my shovel and my bag.

“So... If you're not alone, where's your partner now?” He was frowning at me, but his eyes were skirting across the treeline. 

I smirked at his discomfort. Good. Dude wants to point guns at people then he can feel a little bit of panic in return. I shrugged. “My partners waiting for me, so I'm gonna go now. Next time if you don't want to miss the action, get here quicker huh?” 

He scoffed as he tucked his gun into the waist of his jeans. “Who burns bones in the middle of the day though?”

I rolled my eyes before turning to leave. 

“Hey!” 

I turned back. “Yeah?” 

He stalked closer, his brows snapping together. “You really just taking off? The fires not even out yet!” 

I flicked my eyes from his face to the grave before shrugging. “But you're here now. So you can clean up since my partner and myself did everything else, no?” 

He frowned at me. “And why would I do that?” 

“Because, that's what you were originally coming here to do... wasn't it?” 

His frown deepened and he shifted on his feet. “Well... yeah.” 

I smiled before nodding and turning to go. I was several steps away when I had to hold in a laugh, as I could hear him grumbling profanities under his breath. Poor guy. I almost felt bad for him, but not really seeing as he aimed a gun at me. Good Riddance. Good Riddance for once and for all. 

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I broke through the shrubbery that separated the graveyard from the parking lot. My day was done and I couldn't wait to get back to my room and wash the dirt and sweat off of my body. No, it was going to be... I stopped. My eyes darting from my little blue pickup to the black car parked next to it. 

I twisted back around. I could still see the soft glow of the fire. Dean? My mouth went dry.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean Winchester?” 

He startled at the sound of my voice before whipping around to face me. 

I stilled my breath under the scrutiny of his stare. He was trying to jump start his memory, trying to pull something from the back of his mind to the front. But despite his effort he couldn't seem to place me. I didn't blame him. My blonde hair had been dyed more times than I could count, and the scars I wore weren't just the kinds beneath the surface anymore. No... now angry marks littered my entire body. Though I was still fairly certain that my eyes were just as bright as they had always been. 

“Do I know you lady?” 

I swayed under his admission. It was him. It was really him. Seven years later and I was standing in front of the boy that had changed my entire world. I sucked in my bottom lip and offered one small nod. 

He took a cautious step closer, his eyes narrowing. “Who are you?” 

I swallowed. That voice. It was eerily similar to his fathers in that moment, taking me right back to that night so long ago. “Alison. Alison Wells.” 

He shifted back on his heels, frozen as he cocked his head to the side. Dean Winchester. Boy wonder, stealer of hearts and apparently graveyard hunts. “Alison?” He managed to croak out, recognition written all over his face.

I nodded never taking my eyes from Dean. 

“What are you doing here?” 

I smiled. “Isn't it painfully obvious?” 

Dean lifted a brow before shaking his head. “No.” 

I shrugged and took a step closer, he looked like he was seeing a ghost. But really I had been the one to see the ghost. Right here in fact, not that long ago. The fire was still burning. 

“I mean.” Dean interrupted my thoughts. “How, why?” 

“Well. There was a case...” 

Dean scoffed, his eyes darting from my face to the sky briefly as if he were asking the heavens above 'you believe this chick?' 

“Dean. Is it really you?” I knew it was though. I could feel his pain, just as I had felt it before. I had tried to lessen his burden once a long time ago, but that was the thing about being broken, it didn't matter if someone tried to piece you back together, you would still always be broken, and the glue they used would only hold you together for so long.

“Yeah. Alison it's me. I can't believe...” He jerked a hand up to cover his mouth before angrily wiping it down. “I'm sorry we left the way we did. Um. I wanted to check on you, but...” 

I nodded darting my eyes down to my feet. “It's fine Dean. I get it.” 

There was a beat of silence as he studied me. I shifted under his gaze, he still had those moss green eyes. “How are you?” He finally asked.

“Fine” I blinked up at him. “How's your brother? Your dad? Are they here?” Was this really the conversation we were having? 

A pained expression fell across his face, and for a moment sheer panic ripped through me. Were they dead? “I'm on my own. Sam went to college. Dad's out... saving the world.. who knows.” 

“Oh.” My eyes widened. That was good. “That's great? Sam's in college?” 

Dean's eyes wrinkled around the edges as he smiled. “Yeah. He's a smart kid.” My heart warmed at the sense of pride that I could see Dean had for his brother as he added. “Stanford.”

“Stanford? Wow!” I swallowed, shaking away the image of my own brother. Brian had been smart too. He could've been or done anything, but instead he'd lived his short life for me.

“Alison?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you really hunting?” His tone suggested he didn't approve.

I tugged at my hair, unraveling it from the tight bun I had put it up into earlier. I was starting to get a headache. Or maybe that was because I was too close to him. I pursed my lips as he watched me pace a small circle. “Well yeah, once you know things like ghosts exist... it's hard to go back to believing that they don't. So... I started trying to help.” 

I sucked in a breath of air, and didn't add that it was what I should have always been doing. I should have been using my gift instead of hiding from it. Because my ability made it easy for me to know people, and maybe if I would have been doing this all along... I could have saved my brother... saved Colin... saved all of them.

Dean shook his head and I could feel all the shattered pieces of him. They weighed on me, they stole my breath. If I was going to be this close to him, I was going to need to work on building up my barrier. 

“I'm sorry.” 

I swallowed. “Don't. Don't be sorry Dean.”

He frowned at me before nodding and turning his attention back to the now dwindling fire. It was almost out. Our time was almost up, I didn't want it to be up! I'd imagined running into him for so long, for so many years, that now that I was here. I wasn't sure what to do. 

He shifted suddenly studying me. “You really have a partner or were you lying about that?” 

“Oh.” My cheeks flushed. “Yeah, no I lied.” 

He nodded before shaking his head. 

“Sorry... didn't know if you were a psycho yet or not.” 

He lifted his eyes up to me with a single eyebrow raised. “Really?” 

I shrugged. “Can't be too careful.” 

He winced at my words. “Yeah Alison you can... you can not hunt.. or if you do you could be smart enough to at least have a damn partner!” 

I shifted, taking a step backward from his sudden angry tone. “Seriously Dean?” I glanced around the graveyard before turning my attention back to him. “And where's your partner?” 

He scoffed. “That's different!” 

A bitter laugh fell from my lips as I nodded and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. “Right.” Unbelievable! I'd spent seven years wondering about this guy? “Well. Dean. It was nice to see you. I'm gonna go now though.” I turned, my heart pounding in my chest. 

“Wait.” 

I twisted back around. “Yeah?” 

His eyes softened as he ran a hand through his hair, before tugging at the ends lightly. “Look, I'm sorry.” 

“Are you?” I studied his worried face, and I knew that he was. 

“Yeah. I just.” He sucked in a breath of air, glancing away for a moment before nodding and training his eyes back on me. “We should catch up. Have dinner... talk, ya know?”

I flicked my eyes to the fire that was almost burned out, before shrugging and nodding. “Yeah. Yeah we could do that.”

“Yeah?” He seemed surprised and I had to hide my smile from the instant change in his expression. 

“Yeah.” I nodded. “I said yeah.” I shook my head as I finally let the smile break out across my lips.

He turned, his forehead creased in concentration, like he was trying to work out a math problem. “Yeah. Alright. So where you staying?”

“Uh. The nightingale.” 

His eyebrows lifted as he turned back to look at me. “Unbelievable.” 

“What?”

“Me too.” 

I chewed my bottom lip. “Well. It's not that unbelievable. I mean. It's cheap, in a town that was being haunted.. so.” 

“Don't do that.” 

“Do what?”

“Take the magic out of this.” 

I almost laughed. “Oh no. Dean Winchester. I would never.” 

His eyes crinkled at the edges again as he smiled before looking back down at the grave. The fire was out now. “Come on. I'll give you a ride there.” 

“Oh. I have my truck.” 

He frowned. “That blue thing in the parking lot?” 

I scoffed. “It's not a thing! It's beautiful.” 

“You keep tellin' yourself that.” He was shaking his head, but I could hear the amusement in his voice. 

I laughed and he shifted, grabbing up his stuff and turning to leave. I scurried to keep up with him. He'd gotten taller, his legs longer... and I had stayed the same. So it was hard to keep pace with his long strides. But I managed. “So.. I'll meet you at the hotel?”

He paused briefly to glance down at me. “Yeah.” 

I nodded. “I'll probably take a shower first though.” 

He cleared his throat. “Right.”

I stopped as we made it to the parking lot, a knot was forming in my stomach. I was worried I realized to let him out of my sight. 

Dean turned to look at me, curious as to why I was no longer by his side. “You okay?” His eyebrows furrowed together. 

I shrugged before nodding. “Yeah. I'm okay. So what room are you in?” 

He smiled. “Why, planning on stalking me Miss Wells?” 

I opened my mouth but closed it before managing to get a word out. Dean laughed and I rolled my eyes as I marched the rest of the way to my truck. “I'm in room 107. Meet me there.” I called out over my shoulder as I climbed up into my cab. 

Dean's eyes lit up as he tossed his things into his back seat. “Yeah. I'll meet you there.”


	8. Chapter 8

I twisted in front of the mirror, glaring at the atrocity that clung to my body. It was pathetic. Why did I care what I was wearing? I sighed. Right. Dean Winchester. I hated my hammering heart for being so willing to throw itself at him. It was beyond ridiculous. Or maybe I just needed to get laid... I swallowed that thought as I heard the first light tap at my door. Dammit! He was here already.

 

“Coming.” I raised my voice over my nerves and rushed to the door, grabbing my over-shirt as I did. The last ten minutes of staring at myself in the mirror, it turned out would be a waste, I was just going to cover up anyway!

 

Dean's eyes traveled from my face to my body, a slow smirk crossing his lips as he lifted his gaze back up to my eyes. “Hey.” His voice was smooth and self-assured as he leaned into the door frame.

 

If seventeen-year-old Dean had been arrogant, twenty-four-year-old Dean was doubly so. “Hi.”

 

“You ready? I figure we'll take baby... let that blue hunk of metal of yours rest for the night, huh?”

 

I squinted at him. “Sure.” Did he really just call insult my truck?

 

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. This was almost too much too soon. Being here in this car after all those years was forcing me to stare down my memories. I flicked my eyes over to Dean, as he leaned forward, to turn the radio on and I jumped at the sudden sound of loud rock.

 

He smirked at me, one eyebrow raised. “A little on edge, huh?”

 

I shook my head before swallowing and glancing away. “Well, I mean... I was the one going face to face with Lindsay Gomer. So, can you blame me?”

 

He frowned, his lips turning into a thin straight line before he cleared his throat. “Yeah? She get her hands on you?”

 

I shrugged. “Nothing I couldn't handle.”

 

“Hmm.” He hummed as he came to the first stop light.

 

I twisted in the seat, turning my face to Dean. “So how long were you in town anyway?”

 

He flicked his eyes to me. “Three days.”

 

“What?” I shook my head in disbelief. “I never saw your car though! Were you at the Nightingale the whole time?”

 

He shrugged. “There and the bar down the road.”

 

“Hmm.” I nodded, turning back to face forward, my eyes skimming the road ahead of us. “Weird.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don't know. I just always thought...” I frowned, shaking my head. “Never mind.” I thought because he'd been the first person I had actively 'healed' that my super secret gift would lead me to him someday or at least tell me when he was near somehow, but that hadn't been the case... at all.

 

Dean stared at me for a moment before finally shrugging his shoulders and pulling the impala into the diner's parking lot.

 

I barely waited for the car to be fully stopped before I threw the door open and stepped out. I needed to breathe. Also. I winced. My head hurt. I remembered suddenly how all those years ago I had felt as if Dean and I were two magnets meant to be pushed apart. Was I right? I scraped my teeth across my bottom lip as I studied him. He was shaking his head as he stepped from the car.

 

After he slammed his door shut he dipped his head while turning to face me. He splayed his hands across the roof of the car before smiling at me. “In a hurry?”

 

I smiled back at him before shrugging. “Maybe. I hear they have good pie.”

 

At that Dean's eyes lit up. “Yeah?”

 

I laughed at his childlike enthusiasm. “Yeah? Where you been the last three days?” I eyed him. “Living in a bar?”

 

He shrugged before walking around the car to come and stand beside me. “Come on... “ He nudged me with his shoulder. “You said the magic word.”

 

I raised my eyebrows. “What?”

 

“Pie.”

 

()()()()()()()()()()

 

We were hidden in a corner booth. If I focused hard enough I could pretend it was just us. Him and me. I smiled as he took another bite of pie, his eyelids fluttering shut. “Mmm!” He shook his head before looking at me. “I can't believe you didn't get the pie.”

 

I shrugged as I stared down at my milkshake. “I'm glad you like it.”

 

He nodded appreciatively before suddenly leaning across the table, our eyes meeting. “So where to now Al?” His tone was suggestive like he had the perfect idea of where to go next.

 

I flicked my eyes past him to the diner door as it swung open and closed with another person coming in. I swallowed, the amount of broken that this new person was carrying, was almost unbearable. My face paled as I strained to build up my barrier.

 

Dean frowned, glancing back over his shoulder to see whatever it was that had caused such a reaction in me before turning back to look at me. “You okay?” Worried green eyes stared at me.

 

I tried to nod, but it felt like I couldn't move. I frowned. I didn't understand. Why was this person so.. “Oh.” I gasped.

 

“What?” Dean shifted again looking over his shoulder before cursing and grabbing for his gun. “Hey! Drop it, buddy!”

 

The stranger turned his own gun from the waitress to Dean. His face was full of anguish, rage... mixed with something more I couldn't quite place.

 

Dean squared his shoulders and shifted on his feet, he had his weapon trained on the young man. “I said drop it. I don't wanna shoot you, man... Come on.”

 

The boy with the gun shifted, his eyes flicking from Dean to me briefly before going back to Dean. “You think she loves you? She don't! She'll ruin you.”

 

I lifted my brows, my eyes darting from the man to the waitress beside him. She broke his heart? And so this man was going to kill her? Unbelievable.

 

Dean shrugged. “Yeah? You wanna talk about it, man? Huh? How bout you put your gun down, we do not need those, not here.”

 

The man shook his head, his fingers wrapping just a little tighter on the gun. “I don't think so.”

 

“NO!” I stood abruptly as the pain in my chest soared.. he was going to shoot.

 

The man jumped, surprised by my sudden movement, his eyes flicking from Dean to me. “Hey. You .. you just sit back down.”

 

I shook my head. “You don't need to do this. If you just put the gun down you can walk away.”

 

He smirked and I felt the chill of a decision being made rush through me. But it wasn't the stranger's decision. I turned my eyes to Dean as the stranger moved to squeeze his finger over the trigger. It was too late though. I winced, closing my eyes as Dean pulled his trigger first. The stranger dropped with a grunt.

 

“God dammit!” Dean yelled as he rushed to get to the man first.

 

There I felt another piece break loose. Dean was broken, and I knew in that moment that he'd always continue to break, because he was the one making those choices that no one else wanted to. I licked my lips, watching as Dean kicked the strangers gun away before crouching down beside him. The waitress was crying, and the rest of the patrons in the diner were huddled under tables, too afraid to move.

 

“Call 911.” My voice finally managed to work as I came closer to Dean. He was pressing his fingers against the hole he'd made in the man's shoulder.

 

The waitress looked at me wide-eyed, her mouth opened and closed. She was frozen. I shook my head and forced eye contact. “He's gonna be fine. You need to call an ambulance now though.”

 

She blinked before finally breaking out of her trance and turning to reach for the phone.

 

I licked my lips, kneeling beside Dean. He shifted his eyes up to me. “You okay?” His voice was hoarse, tired.

 

I nodded slowly, shifting to get a better look at the man. Slowly I lifted my hand and touched my fingers to his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut as I tugged some of his broken pieces up and away. I pulled them to me. Because he wasn't a bad man, was he? He was just broken and looking for a way to be whole again. I winced as the tingling sensation turned to a burn that traveled from my hand to my chest.

 

I closed my own eyes as I adjusted to the new weight of added pieces. Mine. My sorrow to bleed. I drew in a steady breath and then opened my eyes again. The man was staring at me. “You're gonna be okay.” I nodded and he nodded back at me.

 

 

I waited outside for the flashing lights and sirens to arrive. It was the end of the day, the sun was setting, finally taking with it some of the summer heat, and I was trying to figure out how to position the new pieces I'd taken on. Maybe I was a masochist. Taking on more than I should. I was tired too, dammit.

 

“Hey.” Dean nodded to me as he came to stand beside the bench that I was sitting on. His eyes stared out at the fast approaching lights. “Cops will be here soon, we should go.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Want a drink?”

 

I almost laughed. He had no idea. “Yeah.”

 

“Good. I know a place.”

 

I smiled up at him as he held a hand out to me, I tried to ignore the blood that was stained there, but he noticed and quickly pulled his hand back, cursing as he did. “It's fine Dean. We'll get you cleaned up. And afterward, I'll kick your ass at pool.”

 

He smirked. “I'd like to see you try.”

 

I nodded as I stood from the bench. “I bet you would.”

 

“Oh, I would!” He called out lamely from behind me as I lead the way back to his car. He mumbled something under his breath and I laughed as he struggled to find a better comeback.


	9. Chapter 9

I lined up my shot before carefully pulling back and tapping the cue ball. It brushed against my intended mark, sending the 8 ball straight into the corner pocket just as I had planned. I smirked, lifting my eyes from the table up to Dean's gawking face. He stared, his lips pursed slightly before finally shaking his head and throwing his hands up.

 

“How is that possible?”

 

I laughed, shrugging as I placed the pool stick back up on the rack and turning to face him. “You owe me a drink sir.”

 

“Yeah yeah. I'm pretty sure I just got hustled.”

 

“Hmm.” I hummed as I slid onto the bar stool beside him. “And how does that make you feel?”

 

Dean lifted a brow at me. “You psychoanalyzing me?”

 

I laughed before shaking my head and holding up my shot glass in salute. I tipped my head back, swallowing the amber liquid in one gulp, wincing as I did.

 

Dean studied me a moment before holding his hand up to catch the attention of the bartender and ordering another round.

 

I swayed a little in my seat, the alcohol was taking hold of me already. And it felt good. So good. It always had such a soothing, mind numbing effect on me. See if my senses were humming with a buzz, then I couldn't feel the sensation of anything else, be it someone else's brokenness or my own. It was bliss.

 

My breath caught as Dean suddenly leaned in, his face a little closer than necessary to whisper in my ear. “You wanna get out of here?”

 

I shifted, my brow raised up in question. “And go where?” He smiled and it was the kind of smile that made your stomach do flips. Which was dumb what was I sixteen again?

 

“Where do you wanna go?”

 

“Hmm.” I turned my attention to the last shot in front of me. I twirled it around between my fingers before finally lifting it up and swallowing it down.

 

“Al?”

 

My nickname on his lips burned me to the core. That was a name best left in the past. But I restrained from making a face, instead, I turned to focus all of my attention on the man in front of me. “How about, somewhere a little more private?”

 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes shifted down to my mouth. “We can arrange that.”

 

He held his hand out, and I hopped down from my seat before grabbing it within my own.

 

()()()()()()()()

 

My head was spinning as we made it the parking lot. My body felt like it was disconnected, floating above me. How much had I drunk? Six? Seven shots? I should be fine! Ooh god.

 

I grimaced as I pressed my forehead to the window. I was not fine. My stomach was twisting, bubbling... ready to rid itself of the poison I had ingested.

 

“You're not gonna throw up are you?”

 

“Hmm?” I lifted my head up to glance back at Dean. He had a worry line etched across his forehead, but I wasn't sure if he was worried about me, or the interior of his car. “No... I don't know.”

 

He shook his head before throwing his car into park and hopping out. “Come on.” He threw the door open, catching me as I tumbled out with it. “I got you.”

 

“Hmphm.” I grumbled, leaning heavily on his arm as he held me up. Why was I so? Oh. My eyes widened. Drinking after taking on someone's pain... never a good combination. Shit. I was so stupid.

 

“Where's your key?”

 

“Mhmm. Pocket.”

 

A frustrated sigh escaped his throat as he nodded. He twisted so he could prop me up with one arm, while using the other to dig a hand into my front pocket. He smiled sheepishly as he pulled out the key card and waved it around in my face. “Alright sweetheart, let's get you some coffee... That sounds good right?”

 

“Mmhm.” I nodded, but the motion of it made my stomach turn. Oh no.. “Dean.”

 

Dean cursed as he hopped out of the way before I managed to vomit on his shoes. “Nice... alright, let's just get it all out.. huh? Yeah.. you just let it out.” Dean patted my back awkwardly as I heaved onto the pavement.

 

“SO sorry!” I mumbled in between panting and puking.

 

“You're fine. It's fine.” Dean shook his head while rubbing small circles on my back.

 

I straightened, wiping at my mouth as I did. “Okay. I think I'm done.”

 

He eyed me skeptically before dropping his hand from my back and running it through his hair. “Alright, that's good.”

 

I nodded, swaying on my feet as I did.

 

“Whoa.. whoa.” Dean's hands snaked out to grab me. “Come on. Let's get you inside.”

 

“Mmhmm. Thanks.”

 

I giggled as he leaned me against the building. He held me in place by pressing his body against me. “Alright. Alright don't hurt yourself.” He smirked at me while I struggled to try to hold myself upright.

 

“You don't hurt yourself...” I slurred my words while furrowing my brows, before another burst of giggles broke my serious expression.

 

“Right.” He shook his head as he jiggled the handle to my door before swinging it open. “Alright come on.” He grunted as he suddenly bent to sweep me up off my feet.

 

“Oh no!” I groaned. “Too much moving!”

 

“Shh. I got you.”

 

I complained as he jostled me while laying me down onto my side, he brushed my hair from my face as he did and I sighed at his touch. I held my eyes closed as the bed dipped and I felt the tug of a blanket being placed over me. I smiled at his soft whisper of apologies, it wasn't his fault... It was mine. I'd drunk too much. I was about to tell him so when it dawned on me that this had all happened before. Shit! My eyes flew open. “Don't go!” I frowned, as I shifted beneath the covers.

 

He shifted on his feet, his green eyes watching over me as he contemplated whether to go or to stay. Did he know? Did he know that this was just like the last time I'd seen him? Me weighted down by the world, my eyes bleary with sleep? And him, offering condolences before leaving me to never be seen again?

 

“I'm not going.”

 

I felt my body relax at his words, and my eyes fluttered shut.

 

()()()()()()

 

So alcohol is the devil. Or at least it's a close second to the devil. I groaned as I shifted. The sun was poking through my blinds, and I squinted at the damn things. Who the hell opened the blinds?

 

“Morning sunshine!” His voice was entirely too cheery.

 

“What?” I grunted.

 

“Coffee?” His voice was velvety smooth and tinged with just a tad bit too much enjoyment.

 

“Hmm” I growled as I tried to pull the covers higher up to hide from the sun that was stabbing daggers at my eyes.

 

“Oh come on. I brought you a mocha latte thing. I mean. I don't normally drink the stuff, but it came highly recommended.”

 

I squinted up at him and his dumb face, before narrowing my eyes to the cup in his hand. “Mocha?”

 

“Uh huh.” He nodded, a slow smile spread across his lips as he dangled it out in front of me.

 

I grumbled as I shifted myself to a sitting position before snatching the coffee from his hands. I eyed him skeptically before taking that first blissful sip. “Oh god.” I moaned. That was good. I smiled as I leaned into the headboard and allowed my eyes to close.

 

He nodded approvingly as he situated himself on the chair across from me. “So. Not a drinker huh?”

 

I opened one eye to squint at him. “Normally I drink just fine...”

 

“Hmm.” He pursed his lips.

 

“Look. I'm sorry about last night. That was... I don't know.”

 

“I'm not judging.”

 

I nodded, pulling another sip from my cup before twisting to look at him once more. “Thank you.”

 

“Well.. It's kinda my fault. I was the one buying the shots.”

 

“That's true.”

 

He squinted at me before leaning forward. “So. I found a case.”

 

“What?” My eyebrows lifted in surprise.

 

“Yeah. Down in Tuscon. Kids going missing.”

 

“Hmm.” I sucked in my bottom lip. “How many?”

 

“Two in the last month alone.”

 

“Oh no..” I shifted. “Any ideas?”

 

“Not really, but I got a feeling...”

 

“Alright.” I nodded. That was enough for me. I swallowed down the last gulp of my delicious coffee and stretched to stand. We had a case to work.


	10. Chapter 10

I narrowed my eyes as I placed my hands on my hips. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I'm not leaving my blue pile of rust as you so kindly called it behind. It's not happening.”

 

He lifted a brow at me before shaking his head. “Well. Don't be mad at me when it breaks down on the side of the road leaving you stranded as I make it on my own to Tuscon!”

 

I threw my hands up in disbelief as I scoffed. “You're ridiculous Winchester.”

 

“No. You are. That thing is one shake away from dying. Trust me. I know.” He eyed my truck suspiciously from his place beside his car.

 

We'd been arguing for almost five minutes now. Because in his mind it made no sense to take two vehicles when you could just take one. Which, he wasn't wrong, but Dammit that was my truck! I'd busted my ass to fix it up, to get it running, to keep it running. Because after my brother had died, the bank had come for everything... everything except for that truck. Because that truck had belonged to my family since practically all of time... and I was not leaving it behind now, not ever... Dean Winchester could suck it.

 

He sighed rolling his eyes as he did. “Come on Alison. If you try to drive it that far it's not gonna make it. I heard it yesterday when you started it up, it don't sound good. I'm not sayin you gotta leave it forever, just for now? We'll fix it up when we get back. Okay?”

 

I lifted a brow at him. WE? “You promise you'll bring me back?”

 

He frowned at me like I was crazy. “Yeah... I'm not into kidnapping. So, when we're done with the case I'll bring you right back here... if that's what you want.”

 

I pursed my lips, my eyes flicking from my blue truck to his impala before finally, I nodded. “Fine.”

 

A smile broke out across his lips as he jumped across the hood of his car, sliding to stand in front of me with his hand held out. I eyed him for a moment before shrugging and handing him my bag. “Alright. So driver picks the music.” He was saying as he tossed my bag into the back before walking around to the driver's side and sliding back into his seat.

 

I rolled my eyes as I climbed into the passenger seat. “Of course they do.”

 

He smirked at me. “Yeah, but driver has good taste... so don't you worry.”

 

I shook my head as he leaned down to pull up a box of cassettes. “Seriously?”

 

He smirked at me. “I wouldn't joke about music.”

 

“Oh great.” I laughed as I picked up a few of the tapes. “Looks like the 70's puked up its music in your car Dean.”

 

He shrugged as he popped in one of the tapes and turned the music up. It was going to be a long trip. At least two days of constant driving to get to Arizona, and though I'd pretend to hate every minute of his music, just to annoy him... I'd secretly enjoy it... If only he knew that in the cab of my truck I also had a stash of old cassette tapes. Small world after all.

 

I shifted in the seat making myself feel more as Dean reversed out of the parking lot. I stifled a laugh when Dean lifted a brow at me after I had kicked off my shoes. He didn't say anything though, instead he shook his head before looking back to the road ahead of us.

 

He was humming to Led Zeppelin when I realized that I no longer had a headache, that being this close to him had become second nature and that for whatever reason... I could no longer feel his hurt, instead, when I looked at him and concentrated... I could only feel his happiness. I smiled staring at him as he tapped his fingers on his steering wheel, and I knew in that moment that I was exactly where I was meant to be.

 

()()()()()

 

“Alright. So what do we know?” Dean was talking to me through a mouthful.

 

I shifted in the booth across from him, my eyes skimming over my notes. “We know that Joseline Rimerez was the first taken. Followed by Haley Roberts just two weeks after. It's been three weeks total since the first went missing.”

 

Dean nodded as he shoveled another bite into his mouth and I smiled as he managed to drop some of his food down to his lap. He lifted his eyes from his plate up to me to smile sheepishly before scooping it back up and tossing it onto a napkin on the table. “Right. But what else do we know?”

 

I lifted my eyebrows at him. “I don't know Dean? I mean... they're kids. Joseline is eight and Haley is nine.” I bit my lip. “Their families don't know each other. They aren't in the same grade. They don't even go to the same schools.” I paused mid-rant as the waitress suddenly materialized beside our table.

 

“Hi there.” Her voice was two octaves too high, and she was wearing a smile that was just a little too happy for my liking.

 

Dean wiped at his mouth, straightening as he did and smiled back at her. “Hi.”

 

“You doing alright here? Can I get you anything else?” She bit her lip lightly as she finished her question.

 

I sighed, shifting back into the booth as I did. “Coffee. That's all.”

 

The waitress turned to look at me for what seemed like the first time. Her expression changed from that of extreme pleasantness to something closer to disdain. “OH. Alright.” She twisted back around to look at Dean. “And you? Anything else for you?”

 

He leaned in closer to the waitress. “Coffee is fine.” He was giving her his best smile.

 

I flicked my eyes between the two as she lingered just a moment before finally turning and shuffling away with a bit too much pep in her step to grab the coffee.

 

I waited a beat before continuing, “We also know that both girls were taken at dusk... and both were in their own yards... which were also on opposite sides of town. I mean, it's almost like whoever took them was purposely trying to make them as different from one another as possible.. I mean besides them being kids anyway.”

 

“Hmm?” Dean coughed as he swallowed down a bite and turned his eyes to me. He hadn't been paying attention to a single thing I'd just said.

 

“Seriously?” I sighed, slapping a hand to my forehead.

 

“What?”

 

I shook my head as the waitress reappeared. She set my cup down in front of me, without a second glance before turning to Dean. “Here ya go handsome.” She set his cup down, but she also set a piece of paper down next to the cup before winking and turning away.

 

I stared baffled by the whole thing for a moment before suddenly leaning forward and holding my hand out.

 

“What?” Dean frowned at me as he took a sip from his coffee.

 

I wiggled my fingers and pointed at the piece of paper in front of him. “Give me that.”

 

“No!” He shook his head snatching it up as he did. “Get your own number.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Seriously?”

 

He pulled another drink from his cup before shrugging at me. “Yeah. Why not?”

 

I scoffed. “We're not even halfway there! And you want to take a break?”

 

Dean flicked his eyes from my face to the waitress across the way. “It'd be a quick break.”

 

Ew... “Fine. I'll just go do some research, while you do... whatever it is that Dean Winchester does.”

 

He frowned at me as I stood from the booth. “Wait, are you serious?”

 

I frowned back at him. What did he think he needed my permission? “It's fine Dean.. go blow some steam off. It's whatever.”

 

Dean blew out a breath of air before leaning across the table, his moss colored eyes trained on me. “I'm not interested in Candy the waitress.”

 

“Right Dean" I scoffed. "I'm not an idiot.”

 

Dean shifted back into his seat, a slow patronizing smile slid onto his lips as he did. “Alison?”

 

“What?” I snapped before I could stop myself.

 

“You jealous?”

 

I laughed before slapping a hand over my mouth to contain myself. “No!” I leaned in to whisper. “I'm not jealous. I'm just. I'm going to the library now.. to do some research.”

 

“Right.” Dean nodded as he pulled out his wallet to toss down a few dollar bills, I eyed him skeptically as he did. “Well, let's go then.”

 

He brushed past me as he stood from his seat to leave and I stared after him, puzzled by the whole thing. What the hell just happened? I frowned down at the table, there in plain sight the piece of paper with Candy's number remained. I flicked my eyes back to the door where Dean was standing and waiting for me with one eyebrow raised.

 

I shook my head before grabbing up the number and running toward him with it. “Forgetting something Winchester?” I pressed the piece of paper to his chest as I stalked past him.

 

Dean laughed and I ignored him as I pulled the passenger door open to the impala and crawled inside. If he wanted to play games... well then I could play games too. I slumped into the seat, eyeing him as he took his time to walk over to the driver's side. Cocky bastard. I grumbled under my breath... I was not jealous.

 

 

 


End file.
